


Beginnings and Endings

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of first and last words the Doctor says to Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Endings

_Run_.

Death really wouldn't be that bad of a thing. It's already happened to him several times, a death he doesn't wake up from is only mildly terrifying. He's eaten scarier things for breakfast. Oh, there's a girl. Well, he's got to get her out of here.

_It also travels in time._

Asking twice? She's not that important. All it is is he realizes he needs a companion and this girl fits the bill. He's realized that someone still has to protect the universe and maybe he's not the best at doing that alone. Catch him saying that out loud.

_You know what? So was I._

It's a habit of this body, he realizes. Complimenting her and then making it seem less complimentary because she's a human and he's not, but they're still compliments. Hopefully this next body will be better at hiding his emotions.

_Hello._

He barely notices her at first, too caught up in the new body and hair. He wishes he had paid more attention to her because she looks terrified. Makes sense, really.

_Rose!_

The mystery of the nurses at the hospital almost distract him from her odd talking. Until she kisses him. It's almost a good kiss before he realizes she would never act like that. Not that he's wondered how kissing her would be.

_Rose Tyler..._

She's gone, truly gone now. Forever. Vanished. Left in a world she doesn't belong in. He's crying.

_Long time, no see._

He's dying for her again, but that's not really that bad. He's just uncomfortable with the idea of her having to get used to a new face. It's not fair to her at all.

_Does it need saying?_

It does. He wants to, but he'll never be able. It's not the kind of person he is. He lets her go. He takes Donna back onto the TARDIS where he knows he'll have to take her memories to save her life. He is alone.

_I love you._

Human genes, how odd. They make him do stupid things, but he's able to say it back to her and that's all that matters.


End file.
